winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 605
The Golden Auditorium is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Stella dragged Aisha away from one of the Flying Basilisk’s deadly ray. Looking back at the petrified Roy and Nex, Aisha promised that she will come back and save them. Aisha and Stella continued their escape, although the Basilisk is not far behind. The battle raged on as the Paladins and Specialists fight the beasts, the Winx tried to run to safety, and the witches attacking the fairies. Musa and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which makes a headphone with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protected her friends with her new Bloomix power. Stella and Aisha stopped for a while, to see what’s going on. After seeing the horrible status, Aisha suggested that they do a triple backflip to set a trap on the Basilisks. The trick caused two of the beasts turning to stone in air, after accidentally staring at each other (which are originally for the two girls). Aisha and Stella landed safely, while the statues of the beasts broke apart. After saving lives by reducing the amount of Basilisks, Stella and Aisha gained their Bloomix! Stella then shot a special Bloomix spell which returns the allies from stone back to normal, and then destroyed the beasts. Meanwhile, Flora is surrounded by a group of witches, but she attacked them and defeated them for the while. Bloom and the Trix fought fiercely. However, Bloom told them that the Cloudtower is moving away. Aisha, Stella and Flora met up with Bloom and teamed up. The Trix left, but set a trap which are lightnings. Aisha formed a Morphix cloud to protect the Winx. The students of Lynphea College celebrated and thanked the Winx, Specialists and Paladins. Flora and Miele rejoined and hugged, with Flora congratulating and encouraging her little sister. At the end, Miele wiped a way at tear of joy. The Winx and the students are at Alfea, waiting for Daphne to come. Stella gave the Winx new hats which are inspired by the battle. Daphne came late, but excitedly told everyone that she and her whole class had been invited to the Golden Auditorium. Musa reads the invitation excitedly, stating the the Golden Auditorium is the most exclusive music college in the dimension. Daphne explained about the trip. The most excited in the whole class, she said that she cannot wait and then laughs happily, though her hat covered her eyes. In her room, Musa called Riven, who was practicing by himself. Riven does not sound as excited as Musa, so she reminded him that she had always talked about it with him. Riven still does not care and continues his training, not even looking back once. Musa wiped her tears and said goodbye to him. Depressed and sad, Musa asked Tecna what does she thinks. Ignored, Musa just talks to herself sadly. To cheer herself up, she played her guitar, in which Tecna said to play it later. Musa and Tecna fought, and Bloom walked in to their room. Musa and Tecna complained to Bloom, who indirectly advised them to stop. Musa said that at the least going to the Golden Auditorium will cheer her up. The next morning, the class are on a trip in the Golden Auditorium. Musa explained what the statues are, and recieved a compliment from Daphne. A few moments later, Daphne greets an old friend of hers, Diletta, who is the headmistress of the school. The Winx and Diletta introduced themselves. Diletta then asked Daphne is they may speak privately. Daphne allowed the Winx to explore, then she walked with Diletta, discussing about the attack of Lynphea College by the Trix. In Cloudtower, the Trix complained about the Winx, then went to their next destination, leaving Selina with her Legendarium. A mysterious man, who seems to be Silena’s boss, warned Silena. Back in the Golden Auditorium’s hall, the Winx observed a girl playing violin. The pixies invited Stella to see a piano. Musa explains that the piano is the Golden Grand Piano of the Meller Explories. Stella played it, and Musa added that every note produces a spring color. Aisha played a magical violin, and the others looked at the instruments. Musa explains that legend said that that deep underground there was a cave system, where mischievous magical creatures which loud shrieks can break a hundred glass called the Pandemonium Sprites lived, which Tecna says is an alleged legend. Meanwhile, Selina summoned the Sprites using her Legendarium. Musa and Tecna started to argue, while Caramel played the piano and accidentally jumped to a tube. The Pixies helped her by getting in too, but all of them are pushed out by smoke. The Winx and pixies laughed. But suddenly the sprites attacked! Upon hearing the dangerous sounds, the Winx (except for Musa and Tecna) transformed. The Sprites and the Winx fought, but the beasts are too strong! They let out powerful sound waves. Musa and Tecna tried to get away from the attacks. To lead the beasts away, Musa plays music. In a long path, Musa and Tecna along with the pixies still run, leading the beats. Tecna checked her device. Tecna said that they need to lead the Sprites to a cave nearby, which is the Pandemonium Cave. Both of them congratulated each other. The two friends and the pixies arrived. The beasts finally went in and walked toward them. Musa suggested using her own voice to overpower the Sprites’ sound. Musa sang beautifully, and the creatures admired her voice. Musa managed to form a shield around her friends. Tecna and Musa hugged, congratulating each other earning them their Bloomix powers. By combining their powers, Tecna and Musa managed to eliminate the Sprites. At the end, Diletta congratulated and thanked the Winx. She also said that Musa’s voice will forever always echo in their hall. Daphne was amazed and complimented them. Musa and Tecna argued softly with happiness, and the Winx and the Golden Auditorium laughed and cheered! At Alfea, Bloom saw that Tecna and Musa are getting along again. Bloom giggled and closed the door. The Trix attacked Eraklyon Institute, however, Diaspro came and the Trix think she wants to fight them and challenge their power. Diaspro says otherwise and decides to give them help. This marks the alliance of the four of them and the end of this episode. Major Events *Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna gain their Bloomix powers. *Lynphea College is liberated from the Trix's hold. *Selina is revealed to be serving under a darker being within the Legendarium, Acheron. *Diaspro makes an alliance with the Trix. Debuts *Pandemonium Sprites *Acheron *Stella's, Aisha's, Musa's and Tecna's Bloomix *Diletta *Eraklyon Institute *Golden Auditorium *Diaspro Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy **Riven *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Diaspro *Diletta *Acheron More coming soon... Trivia *It is seen with Musa that without her powers, she can still create magic. This may mean that with a drop of the Dragon's Flame's power, the Winx can still create simple magic regarding their main magic abilities. For example, Musa can use simple magic regarding music (headphones, flutes, etc). However, for Stella, she is not able to make clothes appear even with the Dragon's Flame, due to the reason that she is the fairy of the Shining Sun (and the moon), and not a fairy of Fashion. Mistakes *In one scene Miele's wings disappear for a second. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina and MIele *Cassandra Morris as Diaspro *Kari Wahlgren as Diletta Quotes Coming soon... Videos Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes